


Need the Sun to Break

by OddGeoBlue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Mourning, Non-Clarke friendly, Post s2 finale, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddGeoBlue/pseuds/OddGeoBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke left Camp Jaha... Everyone felt it. Abandonment. Betrayal. Hurt.<br/>No one truly understood why she left except for Bellamy but even that understanding didn't protect him from the gaping whole he felt in his heart for the girl he once considered a partner, co-leader, and friend. They had no choice but to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless I'm Battle Worn

"BELLAMY!"

Instantly his heart dropped... He knew that voice. Looking at the chaos everywhere he couldn't find her but he knew he had to. He raced through the forest hoping that a higher power would hear his plea for her to be alright. He couldn't survive without her in his life.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still fresh from Mt. Weather, Bellamy meets his new mapper and it doesn't go well.

“I can’t believe we survived the Grounders and Mount Weather for her to simply tuck her tail and run. She was not the only one to pull the lever. I did too but did that matter to her? If Monty hadn’t succeeded in programming the computer, we couldn’t have irradiated the mountain. Does that matter? Of course not Princess pretends she alone bears the weight of the world. She’s wrong. We all do. “

“You’re right Bell, we all bear some burden when it comes to survival. You and Clarke took on the world to protect the rest of them. They recognize that. You’re not perfect… no one is but we all acknowledge your sacrifices for us to be where we are. We want to support you. I promise to be right here for you. You don’t have to go it alone, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll try not to shut you out.”

“That is all that I ask Bellamy.”

 

* * *

 

It may not make sense how we fell into each other but I’m glad it did. I had heard all the rumors about Mount Weather but until that day hadn’t really interacted with any of the 100. The day Bellamy Blake lead my newest recon mission changed my trajectory on Earth forever. My jobs assigned consisted of drawing a new map during recon excursions, archiving into old Ark computer system and watching over a few of the younger children not old enough for Earth Skills classes. Immediately I knew who he was when Kane introduced us.

“Ms. Alto, thank you for coming. This is-“’

“Bellamy Blake. The kids in care tell stories of your adventures they’ve heard from their parents.” I smiled at him but he seemed put off by what I said.

“Adventures? You people are crazy. We were surviving!” Taking a step back as Kane got in between us.

“Blake stand down. You are to work with Ms. Alto on your next recon mission for other Ark stations.” I could see Kane’s words settle in as he clenched his jaw, brows crinkled in scrutiny of me. He huffed before leaving yelling, “Stay out of my way!”

Shocked I stood still confused as to how quickly I offended him and then I had to go work with him for the mission. Kane simply watched me.

“Look Councilman.. I really had no intention of belittling what he went through since the 100 landed on the ground. You have to believe me! I was trying to lighten up the mood but clearly I failed. Are you sure you want me to work with him right now? I could get Kai to do it since he’s just as capable.” I really wanted him to change his mind but in typical Kane fashion, “No Sonia that won’t be necessary. You are more than professional to work with. He’ll need your eye for mapping while he’s out there looking for survivors. Just make sure to choose your words more carefully until he’s had some time to recover. Better get going Ms. Alto.”

I sighed a “yessir” on my way out.


	3. Opposites don't attract.. or do they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's first excursion after Mt. Weather and he's in charge but is he really?

My boots echoed in the hallway as I made my way into the “garage”. We had salvaged a couple of SUVs from the garage they found Lincoln in and only used them for especially far recon assignments. When I turned the corner I saw my crew for the day: Bellamy, Monty, Sgt. Miller, and surprisingly Kai. 50/50 familiarity isn’t bad at all. I usually am with Sgt. Miller on these jobs anyways. He’s probably the reason I know so much because his son talks to him about the events on the ground before we arrived. Kai, however, is normally working in the garden when I work recon. Something’s up today.

“Alto, you gonna get in the van sometime today or you gonna keep wasting my time,” Bellamy snidely asked. I flinched but climbed into the van taking the seat next to Kai across from Bellamy. Sgt. Miller is driving with Monty up front giving directions. A shoulder bumps mine forcefully.

“You okay Nia?”

“Yeah just got distracted.” I shrugged to Kai. Bellamy chose that moment to interrupt. “Thank you Kane. That’s just great. You’re gonna get us all killed if you’re easily distracted by anything.“ Nobody said anything for a beat.

“What’s your problem Blake? Sonia’s a seasoned mapper. This is your first rodeo so back off. She’s been out there already and she’s not a weakling.”

“My problem is she thinks this is all an adventure waiting to happen, for her little kids to use as playtime stories. What we are doing here outside of our walls is surviving. Do you understand that?” I poked Kai’s side to distract him from the obvious offence and anger he was feeling. He just looked at me incredulously not believing I wouldn’t try to defend myself. The thing is I’m very picky about what battles I do fight. Bellamy was about a 7 on my need to handle right away scale.

“Bellamy,” Monty interrupted, “She probably didn’t mean it like that, right uh Nia was it?”

“Sonia- Nia for short. And Yes! I’m sorry for how it came out when we were with Kane but I meant for it to be comforting to you. I’m sure you are still working through what happened as everyone who came back is and I wasn’t trying to make it harder for you, I swear. On another note, I have been on these recon missions since we landed and been mapping everything we find accordingly. I don’t appreciate you pigeonholing me over a comment you took the wrong way. You don’t have to like me Blake but you do have to work with me respectfully.”

* * *

 

The rest of the ride went by in silence for the exception of Monty directing Sgt. Miller on where to turn. It seemed as though this trip was to an area we already scouted out before. We must be there to detect any potential changes for Bellamy’s first trip out. When the van stopped, Bellamy tensed. His reaction made me nervous. I’ve learned not to fear the woods as much because yes the grounders betrayed us and clearly do not like us but at the moment we didn’t have much to fear except outlaws or rogues. His fear told me to be more vigilant and something was going to happen.

“Alright, Sgt. Miller please lead with me. Monty and Kai on our backs and you try not to get us killed.” The way he said it as if I was so beneath him. It made my blood boil.

“Blake I know it’s your first time out here but we’ve scouted this area before. There was no sign of anyone last time but if there is we **do not** engage. So point your damn guns to the floor.” I walked off ahead of the group comparing the map to what I was seeing. Kai followed with the notebook recording our steps and Monty joined with his Ark beacon sensor. Miller and Blake stuck to the end of the group and exchanged words but I wasn’t concerned with them.

For most of the trip it was mindless chatter. Kai and Monty have worked together before so they break into only slightly tense conversations due to my continuous negative energy. Monty had the courage to break my bubble of frustration.

“Hey uh Alto right? I think everything seems to be in order. Do you think we should head back?” I nodded and went to turn back when we heard a rustling in the forest. Immediately Kai pushed me between him and Monty. Since we turned around, Bellamy and Sgt. Miller were in front guns pointed in the direction of the noise. Nobody moved as it got closer and closer until finally a grounder fell onto the ground a few yards in front of us. The poor kid was shaking like a leaf when he saw the guns.

“Guys he’s just a kid! Guns away.” Miller said as he lowered his while Bellamy kept his on the boy. Quickly I pushed my way forward but his arm latches onto my forearm.

“Blake you need to back off. He’s just a child. I’m going to talk to him.”

“What so you speak Grounder now?” I ripped my arm from his grip and walked towards the boy with my hands up. He moved back onto his hands as if to slide away from me. I stopped and sat down cross-legged.

“heya yong won osir laik exploring. osir mean no harm kom yu en others. ( _hello little one. We are exploring. We mean you nor other harm.)_ His face relaxed slightly but he didn’t say anything. Poor thing could not have been older than 10.

“Ai laik Sonia kom Skaikru. En yu laik ( _And you are?)_ ”

“Ai laik Kip kom Trikru. Na sis au kom ai stegeda ( _Help me to my village!)_ ” I nodded at the boy and stood up to walk towards him. Slowly I put a hand out for Kip to grab if he had the strength. Bellamy had come up to help but when Kip saw the gun he brandished his dagger at me.

“Blake Don’t move. Kip its okay buddy! Em ste ai friend en hir kom sis au (He’s my friend and here to help!)” Kip didn’t look convinced but allowed us to move forward anyways. Bellamy and I took hold on each side to lift the boy to his feet.

“Alto, how do you know so much grounder tongue?”

“Don’t worry about it right now Blake. We need to get him to his village before a search party finds us and thinks we did it. Tell the guys to wait by the van, please?” He clearly wanted to argue with me but it would look less threatening for two Sky people to be near Kip rather than five. While I comforted Kip, he walked off to tell the guys to wait at the van. I nudged Kip and pointed to the folded map. He looked at me confused for a moment before I pulled his arm around my waist so I could open the map completely.

“Ai houm ste der. Yu Houm?” He looked at the map trying to make sense of the landmarks before simply pointing to the bushes to our right. He pointed to the river on the map which coincided with the direction he pointed so I had a general idea of where to go. Bellamy returned at this point, so I had him put Kip on my back so we could walk quickly. At first it was silent with Kip pointing when we veered off path.

“It’s called Trigedasleng, not grounder tongue by the way.” I could feel the eye roll from Bellamy without even looking. “Yeah well you seem to know a lot of it. Why?”

“I made allies with one of the grounders that stayed in camp for a few weeks. Waiza. She was a warrior so she could speak English. In between training sessions, we would practice languages over meals. They’re just people trying to survive same as us.”

“You haven’t been here the whole time. You don’t understand what happened. They betrayed us.”

“I saw what happened after we landed. I know that and it’s going to take a long time before anyone is remotely okay with that. But one day you’ll realize that they as individuals aren’t that bad it’s mostly their customs that we don’t understand. When it came to Mt. Weather they were trying to guarantee the survival of their people. So I can atleast empathize with that. I’m sorry if I’m upsetting you Bellamy. It’s really not my intention but I also don’t really know and don’t want to baby your feelings either.” He looked like he was either going to strangle me, cry or both. Just in case, I picked up my pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to find an accurate translation for my Trigedasleng sentences, apologies if they're not totally correct!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more, I'll be updating at the latest on Sunday!  
> First 100 fanfiction so please bear with me!


End file.
